1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, and particularly relates to a technology for extracting a subset of images from a plurality of images.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, digital cameras have been known that extract images in which a subject is moving, from among a plurality of images which are continuous in chronological order (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-78837). More specifically, a plurality of images obtained by continuous photography is read out in chronological order, and if an amount of change of the currently read image from the previously read image is at or above a predetermined value, the currently read image is displayed. According to such a digital camera, only images corresponding to scenes in which changes in a subject are large or movements of a subject are large are extracted.
However, in the above-described conventional digital camera, images are extracted unconditionally when an amount of change between images that are adjacent in chronological order is at or above a threshold. Therefore, there is a problem in that a subset of images with large movement of the subject cannot be properly extracted if photography conditions have varied. For example, even if the subject is stationary, the amounts of change between the images are large if hand blurring, flicker of fluorescent lighting or the like occurs. In this case, in the above-described conventional digital camera, it is judged that there are large movements of the subject and the images are extracted regardless of the subject itself being stationary.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing device and recording medium that accurately extract a subset of images with large movement of a subject from a plurality of images, regardless of photography conditions.